


Attack on Free Attorney

by Marianokasa



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gen, Justice, M/M, Multi, Swimming, Titans, Wait What?, rampages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Order in the house! It is time for the meeting of one game and two animes! This week is Ace Attorney, Attack on Titan,  and Free! What will happen? Crossover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Free Attorney

**Author's Note:**

> Very first crossover with 3 rare crossovers. Anyway, I am doing rare and common crossovers, so yeah! Enjoy!

"Ready Edgeworth? "  
"In time Wright."  
-open-  
"Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, two from the Ace Attorney games. Welcome to our meeting." A man with a green cloak on greeted them inside. They walked inside, seeing four swimming boys, and six military people, two girls and three boys, including the one who greeted them. Miles and Pheonix sat next to the boy with emerald eyes and the boy with blond hair. " Listen up you brats." A "small" man was on a stand. "I am captain Levi of the survey corps, and we are here today for a once a week meeting. All of us must be introduced, starting you Blouse." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail stood up with a potato in her right hand. She put her right hand to her chest." Sasha Blouse of the Survey Corps!" Sasha sat down. A boy with a horse face stood up and did the same thing." Jean Kirstein of the Survey Corps!". Then a girl with a red scarf was next." Mikasa Ackerman of the Survey Corps! " next was the blond. "Armin Arlert of the Survey Corps! " The last one was up, the emerald-green eyes boy." Eren Yeager of the Survey Corps! " Eren was more passionate then the others when he said his name. Pheonix was up. " Phoenix Wright, defense attorney. " Edgeworth was up next. "Miles Edgeworth, prosecutioner. " He sat down. The next person was a deep ocean blue eyes and muscular body. "Haruka Nanase from Itowabi swim club." A tall brunette stand up next. "Makoto Tachibana also from Itowabi swim club." Then a small blond with pink eyes was next. "Nagisa Hazuki from Itowabi swim club!" And the last one had red glasses. "Rei Ryuugazaki, from Itowabi swim club! "   
\--------  
After the introduction, things went downhill. " Haru don't go in the water!" "Nagisa don't give him the melon bread!" "Can't-" "Rei the tea!"  
Eren and Jean had more problems then they do. "Off with your mind Kirstein!" "No way bastard!" "Guys stop it." "They can't Mikasa." "He is acting like a horse." "Armin!" "See! Even he admits it!" "Shut it Yeager! "  
\--------  
"God do they keep going on like this?!" Pheonix thought as he watched Miles and Levi staring at each other. The next thing was a haze, because they instantly attacked head on. "Well I guess that's it. Please finish this."   
End.

**Author's Note:**

> A little rusty with the crack, but that is the best I can do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
